OS Dernier souhait
by Nathy91
Summary: OS concours N 8 DAM ADDICT LEMON  derniers volontés de Bella L'éternité l'aura t elle Edward reviendra t il?


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Dernier souhait**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Mon amour m'avait laissée un ultime message, tracé sur les murs et le sol avec son propre sang :

Mon amour

C'est de l'amour celui qui rime avec toujours

Toujours ou à jamais, je n'en ai pas fait le tour

Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir, alors j'avance dans le noir

A tâtons, tel un chaton je progresse à pas de velours histoire d'y voir

Ou d'y croire encore et encore, ne pas baisser les bras

Ah non cela il ne le faut surtout pas, alors je combats

Pour moi-même, ne pas perdre la raison, garder la foi

Fermer les yeux et me voir dans tes bras toi et moi

Je n'abandonnerai pas même s'il faut du temps

Cela me rongera mais au moins je serai méritante

Deux ans déjà que nous dansons à l'unisson

Dans nos joutes verbales qui me donnent le frisson

Nous apprenons à nous connaître sans paraître

Je saurai me faire aussi petite et discrète

Qu'une souris ou une fourmi, si tel est ton désir

Car en ta compagnie je prends du plaisir

Je ne fais que rire et sourire tu es si atypique

Rien en toi n'est commun ni classique ni basique

Tu éveilles en moi tout ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps

Mais parfois je me sens transparente de temps en temps

Je ne te suis pas indifférente je le sais tu me l'as déjà dit

Tu ne l'es pas pour moi car tu es l'astre solaire de ma galaxie

Tu me réchauffes me réconfortes juste par un regard un sourire

Lorsque je n'ai pas le moral il me suffit de te croiser pour survivre

A cet enfer qu'est ma vie loin de toi et sans toi je suis en enfer

Que faire pour m'enfuir ? Je porte des fers

Enchainée à cette vie commencée trop confinée

Par peur de manquer je suis en sécurité

Mais je ne vis pas comme je l'aimerai je voudrai me libérer

De ces chaines invisibles de cette vie je veux m'évader

Seras-tu celui qui m'y aidera ? As-tu le secret ?

Avec toi je partirai sans aucuns regrets

Car je sais que je serais aimée

Alors viens me délivrer

Avant que je ne m'éteigne

Que mon dernier souffle ne vienne

Le temps peut passer mais de mon cœur je ne peux t'effacer

Je suis là à espérer qu'un jour tu réalises que de moi tu ne peux te passer

Ce jour existe-t-il ? Viendras-tu ?

Je serai ton ingénue et toi ma muse

Tout cet amour qui se joue chaque nuit dans mes songes

Nos corps à corps fiévreux et désireux sans mensonges

Enlacés en fusion parfaite, harmonieux

Nous serons heureux et victorieux.

Le temps égraine les moments de vie

Et moi je rêve de combler tes envies

Etre la reine de tes nuits, chasser l'ennui

A toutes les heures de midi à minuit

Notre bonheur en sera le fruit

Défendu et si attendu

Enfin je l'aurais obtenu

Mais la réalité est tout autre

Alors je pleure et me vautre

Je n'ai pas le choix

Je reste sans voix

Je le lance ce dernier message de détresse

C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse

Vas-tu enfin ouvrir ton cœur

Et faire mon bonheur

Ou l'enfermer

Et m'empêcher de respirer ?

Toi seul as la clé

A toi de décider

Je m'en vais sur le chemin de ma destinée

Soit au point de rendez-vous donné

Avant que le précipice

Ne me conduise à l'hospice

Des femmes desséchées de n'avoir été aimées

A perdre la raison à pleurer cette triste réalité

Mais je ne veux plus pleurer

Je t'attends mon bien aimé.

Je te l'écris de mon propre sang

Viens vite je t'attends

Ma sœur l'avait retrouvée juste à temps, oui juste avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne pour toujours. Alice avait dû agir, pour elle, pour moi, pour notre famille, telle était sa dernière volonté dans ce monde cruel de mortel.

Après notre départ pour l'éloigner du danger, Bella avait sombré dans une dépression d'une telle intensité que ses parents avaient cru bon de la faire interner pour qu'elle n'attente plus à sa vie. Elle avait échappé de peu à un accident de moto, une chute du haut des falaises de la Push, et à sa rencontre avec des bêtes sauvages lors de ses longues errances dans la forêt hostile. Je pouvais remercier Jacob, de l'avoir sauvée mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans cesse repoussé par ma belle. Il veillait sur elle mais son père voyant son fils dépérir et rongé par la souffrance de cet amour à sens unique avait fini par avertir Charlie.

Durant deux longues années elle avait clamé son amour pour moi m'écrivant de longues lettres expédiées à la villa. Jasper envoyé par Alice relevait régulièrement ses lettres que je ne voulais et ne pouvais décemment pas lire. Je maudissais mon don, je maudissais Alice pour le sien, je dus m'enfuir pour ne plus souffrir du mal qui me rongeait de la voir ainsi se détruire.

J'avais donc quitté les miens, incapable de m'éloigner trop d'elle, j'avais fini par m'installer dans un petit appartement en face de cette maison de repos, ce mouroir d'où je devais trouver le courage de venir arracher ma douce.

Toujours aussi hanté par mes démons, je refusais qu'elle devienne un monstre sans vie. Refusant à la fois de la perdre, les nuits je m'approchais pour entendre la douce mélodie que jouait son corps pour moi, le doux parfum de son sang m'enivrait.

Je me faisais du mal autant que je lui en faisais, Alice avait fini par m'apporter son corps dont la vie fuyait pour qu'enfin j'accède à son souhait pour ne pas la perdre.

Avec une grande tristesse, je finis par capituler enfonçant mes dents dans la peau fine de son cou, injectant mon venin pour que son cœur se fige à tout jamais, son visage parut apaisé. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et je me reflétais dans la rivière de chocolat de ses grands yeux.

« Embrasse-moi amour. » je l'embrassais et veillais sur elle le temps de sa transformation, notre non vie commençait tout juste, elle était encore plus belle et même si sa mélodie ne jouait plus pour moi, nous étions les plus heureux des immortels.

**Fin.**


End file.
